Gone for a Week
by Yushia-san
Summary: When Edward is forced to leave for a week, leaving Bella by herself for that time, she finds out he doesnt really have to go, but something about Edward seems different. And where is the rest of his family? BellaxEdward
1. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Chapter One

-The News-

As I sat with Edward in the meadow, _our_ meadow, I could help but notice that something seemed to be bothering him. I was trying to be patient and wait for him to tell me what it was, but being patient could be hard sometimes. Especially when said vampire that you where waiting for to confess that something was bothering him was being too quiet, leaving the waiting person very bored and impatient.

As we sat in silence, I began making a list of possibilities in my head. Maybe he was going to confess some dark secret? I immediately scratched that one off of my list. What secret would Edward hold, anyway?

Maybe he had finally decided to turn me into a vampire and was just depressed that he was actually going to do it. That would be like him, if he ever actually decided to do that, but something told me that wasn't the problem.

Then, another possibility came to me. Him leaving her again for her 'own good.' Just the thought of it seemed to send a wave of dread washing over me. Before I could begin to hyperventilate, he suddenly spoke, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Bella?" I immediately raised my head to look at him as my name was spoken. Once again possibilities flashed though my mind. I was suddenly very glad he couldn't see what I was thinking.

"Yes?" I responded, somehow managing to keep the worry out of my voice. Right after I said it I realized how fast I had been in responding.

He paused for a moment, as if trying to weigh what he was saying and making sure it sounded okay. I waited impatiently for him to continue, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"I'm going to have to leave-" I cut him off, not letting him finish his sentence.

"You can't leave!" I already felt the wave of despair engulfing me "Not again! Please!" I felt like I was going to cry, and know I looked like it, too, but then I stopped talking when I saw the confused look Edward sent me.

"I was only going to leave for a week…" He said, sounding more careful with his words than he did before. As he said this, I immediately felt my cheeks burn up. Oh great. I had just made a complete fool out of myself.

"Did you think I was going to leave you again forever?" He asked. I felt my cheeks continue to burn a bright red as I nodded in response to his question. The blushing only worsened as he laughed.

"Well, what was I supposed to think?" I asked, fighting to suppress the blush. Though I didn't like to admit it, even to myself, it was a fear of mine that he would leave again. Sometimes when I just had time to think, this thought appeared. I always pushed it back, not wanting to think about it.

He stopped laughing and just sighed and shook his head. I shot him a glare from the corner of my eyes. That seemed to have effectively silenced him.

"So, just why do you have to leave for a week?"

"My family and I are going to visit another coven. They are old friends of Carlisle and they invited everyone over for the week." He said with a sigh. I could tell he didn't want to go. That was obvious. It was probably because he thought I was going to get hurt while he was gone.

"Bella, promise me you will do your best to stay out of trouble." Bingo.

"Why don't you just take me with you if you are so worried." I asked. Though, I guessed the answer right after I said it.

"It would be even more dangerous for you if you went." He replied. It was just as I thought. These vampires probably weren't as willing to just let a human walk by without wanting to suck them dry. Of course. Poor, human Bella couldn't take care of herself. This problem would be able to be solved if he would just turn her into a vampire. But no…

"When are you leaving?" I asked, almost fearing the answer. I didn't want to sound selfish or clingy, but I didn't want him to leave.

"In about an hour." I immediately felt a little anger flare up as he said this.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I asked, mimicking my thoughts.

"I didn't know how I was going to tell you."

"Oh."

"Promise me." He said. I knew what he meant. After all, he had just asked me a little bit ago. He didn't want me getting hurt.

"Scout's honor." I tried to sound cheerful, but my voice failed me. Good thing I wasn't a scout, cause I would probably end up getting hurt no matter how hard I tried not to. This seemed to satisfy him, though, as he smiled his lovely smile at me.

"I promise I will come back as soon as I can. There was just no way I could get out of this…" His voice trailed off. I could tell he really wished he could stay. Well, I wanted him to stay, too, but I might as well try and make this easier for him. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I understand." I replied. '_But that doesn't make it any better'_ I thought to myself. We sat in silence for a moment, both not finding anything to say. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss you." He said. I simply nodded, trying to remain cheerful. I knew if I spoke, I would end up crying about how much I didn't want him to go. I knew that certainly wouldn't make it any easier on him. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. As I did this he didn't move away, but he seemed to relax a little bit.

We sat there for a while, both liking the silence. After a while, I felt like I was going to go to sleep, but then Edward spoke again.

"It is time for me to go." He said, his voice pained. I removed my head from his shoulder and couldn't help the sad look that appeared in my eyes. I knew he was only going to be gone for a week, but it still bugged me.

I got on his back and he used his vampire speed to bring us back to Edward's car. We got there in a matter of seconds, but I feared I would never get used to going that fast. As I tried to climb in the passenger's side, I felt myself slip and fall backwards. I closed my eyes, ready to meet the ground, but then I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes only to be met with Edward's amused face.

"I am beginning to wonder if leaving you for a week is really the best idea." Edward stated, still holding me. I scoffed.

"I'll be fine. You act like everyone is out to get me." I replied, knowing that wasn't much of an exaggeration. He simply smiled and lifted me up into the seat. He reached to buckle me in, but I swatted his hands away.

"I am not totally helpless, you know." I stated as I buckled myself in. As I said this he seemed to disappear and reappear beside me in the driver's seat. Darn showoff…

As we drove back we talked about many things. I complained about him going so fast, as usual, and we talked about everything that was going to happen when he was gone, which didn't consist of much. Because of the speed he was going with his car it didn't take him long to arrive at my house.

Both of us just sat there for what seemed to be an eternity, though it couldn't of been more than a minute. I knew he was going to be late if I didn't get out, so I opened the door and went outside. In a flash he was beside me. He just looked at each other, both not wanting to say goodbye and to leave each other for a week.

"Goodbye." I said, doing my best to keep my voice even. _Its only going to be for a week_ I reminded myself. In reply, he bent his head down and our lips touched. It was a short kiss, but it held meaning behind it.

"Goodbye." He said as he got back into his car, "Remember to stay out of trouble." I smiled an amused smile at him. Did he constantly have to keep bringing my klutziness up? From the way he was acting it was like if he left me for a week I would die or something.

As I watched him drive off into the distance at a rather fast speed, I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. I sighed and headed inside; ready to see what a week without my beloved Edward would hold.

What I didn't notice, though, was a small rustling of the bushes as I walked into my house.

-----------------

**Well, that's all for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this and I plan on getting up the next chapter really soon. So, to anyone who actually reads this, Thank you for reading!**

**Yushia-san**


	2. A Day Without Him

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or _New Moon_. That right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Two

-A Day Without Him-

Crash!

Bang!

"Ow!"

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and already I had done something that ended up with me getting hurt. Smart, Bella, real smart…

As I looked at my injured hand I could of sworn I could already see the bruise forming. I flinched just thinking about it, but I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about the scolding Edward would give me if he ever found out.

Indeed, my klutziness had struck again. I had just been trying to make breakfast for Charlie and myself when I had reached to grab the skillet from the cabnet. As I pulled it out, I had yanked a little to hard on it and all the pots came crashing down on me. Luckily, I had gotten out of the way in time so only my hand had gotten hurt. Still, it hurt. A lot.

Doing my best to ignore the pain in my hand, I began picking up all the pots that had fallen. While I was doing this, Charlie came into the kitchen, obviously concerned about all the noise he had heard. I told him that I was okay and watched him walk out of the room to continue to watch a little TV before he went to work.

When all the pots where finally put up, I went back to what I had originally been doing: making breakfast.

It didn't take that long before I was finished, and I called Charlie in the kitchen to eat. While we ate, it was silent, as always. Occasionally some small talk would be made, but we would both fall silent after a while. Then, Charlie finished. I watched as be brought his plate to the sink.

I couldn't help but have my mind wander off to Edward. So far, I was having a pretty boring time with him being gone. I never really realized before how much time I spent with him.

I soon finished as well and brought my plate to the sink so I could do the dishes before I had to go to school. I said 'goodbye' to Charlie as he left before me.

Once I was finished with the dishes, I looked up at the clock and realized with dread I would be late if I didn't hurry. Grabbing my book bag, I quickly rushed out the door and to my truck. As I got in the truck I quickly fumbled with my keys before getting my truck started.

As I drove as fast as my old truck would take me, I couldn't help but wish Edward were here with his extremely fast car. I would have been there in no time, that was for sure.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I silently cursed when I saw the closest parking spot was somewhat far away from the door. Quickly taking the spot, I yanked my backpack out of the seat and locked the truck before running inside as fast as my legs would take me.

I managed to get inside the classroom and into my seat right as the bell range and the teacher came in the classroom. I breathed in a sigh of relief as I saw this.

The rest of school went off without much happening. I had sat with Jessica and everyone else at lunch instead of at my usual spot with the Cullen's since, well, they weren't there.

Most everyone there welcomed me, especially Mike who couldn't seem to take a hint. It seemed no matter how much I tried to gently turn him down, he just came back. I couldn't necessarily completely turn him down. After all, I still needed a partner for gym, and he was the only one brave enough to do it. There was also the fact that I worked for his parents. Still, sometimes it amazed me how persistent he could be, even when I already had a boyfriend.

During gym I managed to get through it without getting myself or anyone else seriously injured, which was a good thing for me. Though, there had been a few close calls, but I don't really feel like getting into that…

By the end of the school day, I was surprised at how awake I still was. For some reason, I had been almost certain that I would be tired by the end of the day. I practically skipped to my truck and unlocked it

As I drove home my mind couldn't help but wonder to Edward once again. I had managed to keep my mind off of the subject during school, but now there was nothing to distract me. I hoped he was okay. As I thought this, I couldn't help but to laugh, as I knew he was probably thinking the same thing about me.

Faster than I would of thought, I arrived at my house. I parked in the empty driveway and opened the door to my truck to get out, grabbing my book bag as I did so. I grabbed the key to the house out of my pocket and unlocked the door and walked in. I went into my room and placed my book bag beside my door and looked around, wondering what to do.

So far, it seemed it hadn't taken me long to become bored. I was so used to Edward always being here, that it seemed I didn't have much to do without him. I quickly racked my brain for something to do. The only thing that came to mind was the thing that I had done when Edward had first left me for my 'own good.'

It was to go visit Jacob. I hadn't been able to do that much lately, but I couldn't help but wonder how he would react to my visiting. After all, he didn't seem to like me as much lately since I had gone back to hanging out with Edward. Still, I had to admit, I missed hanging out with him a little.

My mind made up, I made a note for Charlie just in case he arrived home before I did. I then walked outside and back to my truck. I soon found myself driving down the familiar road to Jacob's house.

Though it didn't take longer than what it normally did to arrive there, what I could only assume to be my worry made the drive seem a lot longer.

Still, no matter how long I thought it took, I eventually ended up there. As I parked, I hesitated in getting out of my truck. It seemed I could already feel my resolve weakening. I shook my head. I was determined to do this. After all, I missed talking to Jacob a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit, but I couldn't help but miss him after he had been so nice to me when Edward had left.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed rather ungracefully out of my truck. It seemed by the time I made it to the door, someone from inside had seen me, because the door opened to reveal Billy.

"Hello." I greeted him, keeping my voice as polite as I could muster. He smiled slightly at me before he spoke.

"Bella, what a nice surprise. I am guessing you are here to see Jacob?" He asked me. I couldn't help but detect a hint of hope in his voice that left me feeling a little bad.

"Yes." I responded, making no hint that I had heard the hopefulness in his tone. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination, but it seemed as if his grin got a little bigger.

"Come in, Jacob is in his room. I am surprised he hasn't appeared yet." Billy commented as he wheeled his way out of the way of the door. As if on cue, Jacob appeared in front of me. I knew he had probably arrived so fast because of his werewolf abilities. I noticed that Billy seemed to conveniently disappear as soon as Jacob appeared, leaving us alone.

"Bella…" The tone of his voice showed me that he had probably missed my company recently as much as I had started to miss his. He brought his hand to touch my arm, as if making sure I was really there. I was a little shocked for a moment at how warm his hand was. I was just so used to Edward's cold skin.

Still, I had to admit; it was a little bit of a comfort to see he didn't completely hate me. Suddenly, his gaze became hard and piercing as he looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather sharply. I was a little taken aback by how suddenly he had changed his mood. This left me feeling a little uneasy.

"Can't a person go and visit her friend?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. From the look on his face, it didn't seem to have worked. Still, you could never quite tell will him recently. After a few moments of him not replying, I decided to approach him in a more serious fashion.

"I hadn't gotten a chance to visit you recently, so I just thought now would be the perfect opportunity." I said seriously. I practically jumped for joy when I saw his face soften a bit.

"Where are the cold-ones?" He said, saying 'cold-ones' as if it where the most horrible thing in the world, which it probably was in his case. I ignored the tone and decided to be honest with him, though he probably wouldn't be happy to hear I was just visiting him while they where gone.

"They went on a sort of vacation." I gave a lopsided grin "I figured now would be the perfect chance to try visiting you." I kept my tone even. I couldn't let him see my fear of him thinking that I was only visiting him because they where gone and not because I wanted to see how he was. I had to keep my voice pleasant so he wouldn't think that. Happiness was the key….

Unfortunately, he seemed to take it the way I hadn't wanted him to. At least, that was what I was able to interpret by the way his gaze hardened again. I mentally cursed myself for being so foolish.

"I see." His voice tense again. Yep. He had taken it the wrong way. Smart, Bella. I could feel the happiness I had been so trying hard to keep within me slowly disappearing, leaving me feeling despair at the fact that my friend was already getting mad at me.

I was about to reply, to assure him that I had only visited him because I missed him, not because it was convenient, but all of a sudden he jumped and quickly turned his head to a window, growling as he did so.

Suddenly feeling myself becoming very scared, I followed his gaze but didn't see anything. What did he see? As I thought this I immediately felt like slapping my head. He probably saw whatever it was with his heightened senses, something I wouldn't posses because a certain stubborn vampire refused to change me.

After a moment he immediately brought his head back in my direction, as if suddenly remembering I was there.

"I thought you said they all left?! And what are they doing on our territory?!" He said, his voice demanding. I blinked in confusion. Just what was he talking about? I knew my puzzlement must have shown on my face, because his gaze softened a bit. He took a deep intake of breath, as if looking in the air for any traces of a sent. His eyes once again went over to the window. I followed his gaze and looked out the window, too, as if by doing this whatever was hiding out there would reveal itself.

"It's a slightly different sent." I heard him mumble to himself "But it is definitely a cold-one." I almost didn't catch what he said, but I knew what he meant very clearly. It wasn't one of the Cullens.

My mind immediately went to a certain redheaded vampire.

_Victoria_ I thought.

After thinking this, though, I knew it couldn't be the case. Jacob said it was different. So, it couldn't be Victoria or the Cullens. So who was it?

It was then a saw a slight blur of movement from the window. At the exact same moment Jacob disappeared from my side, obviously going to chase down whoever it was.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I hurried out the door and squinted as the light from the sun suddenly hit my eyes. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked around, trying desperately to spot a blur of movement.

For the longest time I didn't see anything, that is until Jacob appeared beside me again. As he spoke, his voice was frantic.

"Bella, you have to hurry and get home. I have already called the rest of the pack and we are going to try and chase this cold-one." He said, his voice rushed. I could tell that by staying here I would probably only get in the way. Plus, it looked like there would be no convincing him at the moment. His mouth was set in a determined line.

Sighing, I nodded and quickly got into my truck, saying a quick 'good-bye' as I did so. As I pulled out of my parking space, I saw the rest of his pack appear and began running in a certain direction, transforming as they did so.

From what was happening, I couldn't help but feel afraid. I had a feeling that this would somehow have to do with me. After all, I seemed to be a danger magnet. Of course, I couldn't help that now could I?

When I finally got home, I was surprised to see how dark it was. Had I really been gone that long? When I looked for Charlie's car in the driveway, I was a little relieved to see he wasn't home yet. No doubt he would question to me on what had taken me so long if he was there, and it wasn't like I would be able to come with a convincing lie. The truth wouldn't be that great, either. I couldn't just say 'When I went to Jacob's house this psycho person was found spying on us, but don't worry, Jacob and his friends are taking care of it' now could I? And that excuse didn't even have anything to do with creatures that where supposed to be mythical.

I shook my head, as if trying to shake the thought from my mind. I walked groggily up the stairs, finding myself tired from everything that had happened. Amazingly, I managed not to trip and got to bed without any bad luck happening.

As my eyes closed, I couldn't help but think one last thought.

_Why didn't Alice predict this would happen?_

As I let the darkness that was sleep consume me, I was unaware of the eyes that where watching me from my window.

----------------------------

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Now, I have a kind of plot starting. After this you are probably a little confused about what is happening, but it will get better. Of course, that will only happen after a few more chapters have finished, but it will be worth it in the end(I hope --;;)! Sorry it took so long to update, I promise the next chapter will come really soon. So, until next time!**

**Yushia-san**


	3. He Didn't Really Leave?

Disclaimer- I do not own it.

Chapter Three

-He Didn't Really Leave?-

I opened my sleepy eyes and let out a long yawn. I blinked furiously, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. When my vision finally adjusted I let out a small scream of alarm, which was quickly silenced by his hand covering my mouth.

Edward.

After seeing that I had calmed down, he removed his hand from my mouth and sat quietly as I stared at him.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to leave?" I said, keeping my voice in a whisper so I wouldn't alert Charlie that something was wrong. As he smiled at me, I couldn't help but feel like he seemed different. As I looked at him nothing seemed out of place, he looked exactly the same. His smile looked the same. Something just didn't feel right…

"I convinced them to let me stay." He said, his voice in a whisper as well. At hearing his voice, I once again felt like it was different, but when I compared the two in my head they seemed exactly the same. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind and classifying myself as paranoid, I smiled in relief at him.

"I'm glad." I said truthfully. Still, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Then, footsteps could be heard coming up the steps and Edward disappeared just in time for Charlie to open the door.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard a scream." He said, his voice hinting at his worry. I smile reassuringly at him.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw something, but it turned out to be nothing." I replied, keeping my voice even so I wouldn't make him think I was lying. He seemed to buy this, since he gave a small nod and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Edward appeared by my side again.

"That was close." I commented, "Why didn't you leave sooner if you could have heard his thoughts to see if he was coming?" I questioned. He looked a little taken aback for a moment, but regained his coolness so fast I wondered if it had just been my imagination.

"I was thinking to much about explaining myself that I must have forgotten." He replied. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at this. Edward? Forget? I was never going to let him live this one down.

As if seeing my thoughts, he smiled his dazzling smile at me and I couldn't help but melt under it. Suddenly remembering I had school, I looked at the clock and realized I needed to get ready.

"Now, if you would excuse me I need to get changed. Some of us actually need to try to look half-decent." I joked. I watched him fake innocence and couldn't help but smile. Same old Edward…

I grabbed some of my clothes and began to walk out of my room, but stopped for a moment and turned to look back at him.

"Stay right there." I ordered as I closed the door and headed to the bathroom. I didn't have to stay to see the smile that had probably appeared on his face and to know that he was probably stone still at the moment.

As I felt the hot water beat against my body I couldn't help but have my mind wander off. So, he hadn't really had to go? I had to admit, that was certainly weird. From the way he had been acting before it was as if he hadn't had a choice in the matter. But still, there he was. My brow creased in concentration. I have to admit, something did seem different about him, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it…

I knew if I thought about it any longer it would just result in a huge headache, something I didn't really want to deal with at the moment. So, I turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry myself off as I did. Once I was fully clothed and I had my hair dried, I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way back to my room.

As I walked in I saw Edward sitting where I had left him. It looked as if my predictions had been correct. From the way he looked, he hadn't moved an inch. As he saw me he unfroze and smiled his wonderful smile at me.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked me in his wonderfully smooth voice. I simply nodded, to mesmerized to speak. Even after all this time, I was still caught off guard at how perfect Edward was. I found myself a little embarrassed at this, though I didn't blush.

As we walked down the stairs he told me that Charlie had already left for work. He had also seemed to remember that humans needed food at regular times. He made me grab some toast before walking out the door. As I munched on the toast, I was a little surprised to see a car I didn't know in the driveway alongside my truck.

"Whose car is that?" I asked, pointing to the overly shiny vehicle. He smiled warmly.

"My car started having some problems, so I had to get a new one." He replied. Somehow, I found that hard to believe. It had been working just fine just the other day, after all. Though, I kept the thoughts to myself and simply nodded, following him into the car. On the way he told me that he had brought the car into the driveway right after Charlie had left and while I was still in the shower. I was a little shocked that he hadn't really stayed there the whole time, but I once again kept that to myself. I quickly finished up the toast and licked my fingers, not wanting to get breadcrumbs in his new car.

As I got in the car I noticed it still had the new-car smell to it, clearly saying it had just been bought. The short ride to school was quiet, neither of us finding much to say. I had wanted to ask him how he had convinced his family to let him stay, but something kept me from it.

The school day passed without anything major happening. Tests, homework, it was all the same. Still, something didn't feel the same, and the feeling bugged me. It had stayed with me since I had figured out Edward hadn't really had to go.

By the end of the day I was surprised I hadn't gone insane from the feeling, it was that strong. It also seemed that the feeling didn't want to _shut up_ enough for me to study. It had really gotten annoying.

At lunch I had been a little shocked to find out that all the rest of his family had left to go on their trip, just leaving Edward. After assuring me he didn't mind having the house to himself, and that he would probably be with me most of the time, I relaxed a bit.

By the end of school I could tell the mental strain from the annoying feeling had taken it's toll on me and apparently other people could see it, too. It wasn't surprising, but still…

As I ran to where Edward's car was parked, I couldn't help but think of why I was a little bit late. My last teacher had kept us after the bell because so many people had been talking in class. Soon, Edward and his new car came into sight and I saw he looked a little bit impatient.

I waved my hands to get his attention and smiled when I saw him turn in my direction. He smiled at me and watched as I caught up with him.

"Sorry I am late, my class was held after the bell." I explained, slightly out of breath from the running I had done. I opened the door to his car and tried to get in, but, in my hurry, I felt myself slip. I soon found myself falling.

As I fell, I couldn't help but think that I knew Edward would catch me. He always did, after all. Though as I continued to fall as if in slow motion, I didn't feel any cold, but strong, arms encircling me and any amused eyes looking down at me. Instead, I was met with the cold concrete that was the parking lot.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and soon felt everything go black. My last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness was simple enough, but it puzzled me for the spit second I could still think.

_Why didn't he catch me?_

The last thing I saw was his frantic figure standing above me, kneeling down to pick me up. Then, the darkness seemed to swallow me whole and I wasn't aware of anything anymore.

-----------------

**Yay! Another chapter is finished! Once more, I am sure you are probably very confused. I promise it will get better! Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Truth be told, it kind of makes me feel better knowing there are people out there who actually like my story. It inspires me to write. Well, I am not going to be begging for reviews or anything, just thanks to everyone who did. On another note, the next chapter is pretty much finished, so it will probably be up by tomorrow. So, until next time!**

**Yushia-san**


	4. What?

Disclaimer- Still don't own it.

Chapter Four

-What?-

The first thing I became aware of was the searing pain in my head that didn't seem to want to go away. Instinctively, I tried to bring my hand up in an effort to sooth the pain, but I was a little shocked to feel something stopping me from doing so. Forcing my heavy eyes open, I saw what the problem was.

There where tubes coming out of my arm. I immediately recognized them from the tubes you would see in a movie about hospitals. Still a little dazed from the immense pain that didn't seem to want to let up in my head, I looked around the room and concluded from the white walls and the many machines and flowers that I _was_ in a hospital.

What in the world was I in a hospital for? Then, the memories from before I blacked out came rushing back to me. _Oh yeah…_ I couldn't help but think. Wait a second; if I was here wouldn't Edward be here with me, staying at the side of my bed and rejoicing when he saw I was awake? After all, he had been there when my head had hit the parking lot.

As I began thinking to much, the pain in my head intensified a little bit, making me emit a small squeak of pain. It seemed my injury didn't want me to think much, but I couldn't help but have my mind wander off again.

How long had I been out? I hoped it wasn't long; after all, I didn't even want to think about how much make-up homework I would have.

I realized, though, that if I had been out for a while then that might be the reason Edward wasn't here. Maybe he had needed to go hunting. After all, I couldn't expect him to stay in a hospital when he was craving blood so much. Hospitals and blood-craving vampires didn't go together very well.

Still, I was disappointed he wasn't here. I desperately wanted him to be here. If he were here, it would be worth the pain I was going through to see his relief that I was awake and, somewhat, okay.

Thinking of people visiting me, I was also surprised Charlie wasn't here. Once again, I began thinking of reasons why he might not be here. Maybe I had been out for so long that he had eventually needed to get back to work. Another possibility was that he was asleep. After all, he probably would of stay up as long as he could to watch me while I was unconscious. No doubt staying up that much would eventually make him extremely tired and needing to sleep.

Suddenly, I was jolted out of my thoughts by the door flying open to reveal a very worried looking Edward.

At the sigh of him, many emotions began welling up inside me. Anger that he wasn't here when I woke up, questioning of where he had been, happiness that he had showed up, sadness that he had to see me like this, and many others, but the most prominent that seemed to push all the other ones back was love. I didn't need a reason for that one. Just the simple fact of _him_, if that made any sense.

"Bella!" He said, using his vampire speed to come to me in the blink of an eye. Everything about him seemed to scream how worried he was. I smiled weakly, the only reassurance I could provide for him at the moment. I tried to speak, but found it to hard at the moment.

His gaze softened as he looked at me. I could tell he was furious with himself. You could just see it in his gaze and posture. I wanted desperately to assure him that it would be okay and that I didn't mind, but I still found it difficult to talk in my weakened state.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" He said. His voice was pained and immediately made me feel sorry for him "I should have been there, I wish I would have never gone on that trip." I immediately stiffened. _What_ _did he just say?!_ My eyes widened as I looked at him. Finally finding my voice, I spoke.

"But Edward, I thought you didn't go on the trip." My weak voice must of showed my confusion. I was sure my face showed my confusion, as well. As I said this, he gave me an odd look that clearly said 'Did you hit your head too hard?'

"You did! You said you convinced the rest of your family to let you stay!" I insisted. I was not going to loose this little battle. I knew he had been there. He had been there when I had fallen trying to get in his new car. I was _not_ going insane. He continued to give me a confused look, but it also held concern. At this point, I couldn't tell if the concern was for my health, sanity, or possibly both.

"Bella, I came here as soon as I heard you had been admitted into the hospital. The hospital called Carlisle as soon as you where admitted. I just wish I could of gotten here sooner." His eyes where giving me that concerned, dazzling look again. I had to look away as not to give in to them.

"You where there!" I insisted "I was getting into your new car after school and I slipped. That was how I ended up here!" I was not going to give up. I _knew_ he was there, but I couldn't figure out why he would be denying that. Or was he denying it?

"Bella, I don't have a new car." He stated, concern in his voice. I could tell he was fearing my mental state at the moment.

"Yes you do…" My voice didn't hold as much certainty as it had before, but that was because he was doing that unfair thing with his eyes again. He took his cold hands in mine and I felt myself relaxing even more. Finally, I could feel myself falling back into unconsciousness.

The next time I became aware of my surroundings again, meaning I was coming back into consciousness, I was vaguely aware of people's voices around me. Even in the state I was in, I recognized the voices, but I couldn't place a name to them. I was just too tired. I wished the voices would stop talking so I could just go back to sleep, but it didn't seem like that was happening.

"What do you mean?" One of the voices said. This silky smooth voice instantly calmed me. The name that I was vaguely able to place to the voice was my angel: Edward.

"There are a lot of people insisting you where here. Some of the doctors are even saying that you where the one who brought her here." Said another voice. This one was nice, too, but it was nothing compared to Edward's.

"Carlisle, you know I wasn't here. I was with you and the rest of the family. I can't be in two places at once." From the sound of Edward's voice, he sounded frustrated. I wanted desperately to open my eyes and try to calm him down, but my whole body felt heavy, preventing me from doing anything.

"I know, Edward, but I just don't know what is going on." Said the other voice. The other person's voice sounded strained, as if he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on but wasn't succeeding.

"Bella was insisting I was here, too." Edward said. At the sound of my name, it seemed as if I was broken out of a trance. All my memories came flooding back to me and my eyes snapped open.

The two vampires must have seen this out of the corner of their eyes because Edward was at my side in a moment and Carlisle was beside him.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward's voice was thick with worry. It made me feel bad to know I was the cause of the worry. The pain in my head seemed to find that opportunity as a good chance to act up again, because suddenly the pain in my head increased and I let out a small "Ow" as I felt this.

"Bella, what happened so that you ended up like this?" Carlisle asked, his voice professional. I looked up at him, my gaze stubborn.

"I was getting into Edward's new car when I slipped and hit my head." I said, determined to make them believe me. Edward let out an exasperated sigh from beside me, but I continued to keep the stubborn look on my face. Carlisle looked unfazed by what I said, as if he was half expecting the answer I gave him.

"I see." He said. He quickly scribbled something down on a clipboard that I had just noticed was there. My eyes narrowed at the clipboard, wondering just what he had wrote about what I had said. He did think I was crazy, too?

Saying a quick good-bye to Edward and I, Carlisle left the room. My gaze wondered back over to my angel to see that it looked like he was in deep thought.

"Edward?" I said, trying to get his attention. This seemed to work, because he looked back at me, his gaze filled with worry and concern. Once again I felt bad that I was the one that caused this.

"Bella…" He looked at me as if I would disappear at any moment. Despite the throbbing in my head, I gave him a convincing smile. Well, at least I hoped it was convincing.

"I was so worried…" He said, making me feel even guiltier. _No,_ I reminded myself _it was his fault he didn't catch me._ The thought bugged me. Just why didn't he catch me? I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to make him feel any worse.

In what I could only assume to be in a moment of pure pent up emotions, he bent his head down and kissed me. I was a little shocked at how long the kiss was. Usually he stopped by now, but I wasn't complaining. He was probably wanting to make sure I was really there and not some illusion or something.

Finally, he moved away, ending the kiss. I let out a small moan, showing I wished it hadn't had to end. I heard him chuckle at me and vaguely felt my cheeks burn up a little. I watched as he stood up to move to one of the chairs in the room. Immediately missing his presence beside me, I gave him a pleading look. He chuckled at me again, but this time I didn't blush. As he sat down he gestured to the door and a frantic looking Charlie entered.

"Bella!" He said, obviously not having noticed Edward quite yet. I smiled at him. I could tell he had been worried. Even though he wasn't a person of many words, his emotions played clearly on his face. Once again guilt filled me. I wished everyone didn't have to worry about me so much.

"Dad…" I said, noticing my voice was still weak from the pain in my head. If that stupid pain would just go away…

"Bella, I am so glad you are awake." He said. By now, Charlie was by my bedside, looking as if I would keel over and die at any moment. I noticed he kept looking over at the heart monitor. From everything that had been happening, I hadn't even noticed it was there, but now I saw, and heard, it clearly.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Suddenly, I wished I had never noticed it. That noise was going to really get annoying after a while…

I turned my attention away from the annoying beeping and back to Charlie. After all, it looked as if he needed me at the moment. I was still a little surprised he hadn't noticed Edward there yet.

"I'll be fine, Dad." I said, trying to reassure him. I knew I would probably end up okay, or Edward would have been even more frantic than what he was at the moment. I silently thanked whoever was watching over me for making sure I was okay. After all, I couldn't just leave Charlie or the Cullens. I shuddered to think of what Edward would do if I died.

Charlie didn't reply to my words, just simply looked at me as if I was going to die at any moment again. He kept looking at me like that and I felt myself become a little annoyed at the look.

_Oh come on. _I thought_ I am not_ that_ fragile._

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I simply smiled at him. Hopefully, this would reassure him. When it didn't seem to work, I felt myself become frustrated.

As if sensing my frustration, Edward came to my aid. He appeared behind Charlie, his voice holding its own worry, but also soothing at the same time.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." Edward said in his god-like voice. Suddenly realizing he was there, Charlie's head snapped back to look at him. His eyes hardened as he looked at Edward. I mentally sighed, still knowing Charlie hadn't completely forgiven Edward for when he had left me the first time.

Still, Charlie seemed to take a little comfort from what Edward had said. I knew this was probably because he was the doctor's adoptive child. I send Edward a look that clearly said 'thank you' and watched as he just smiled reassuringly at me.

As Edward was taking care of Charlie, I let my mind wander a bit. So, if Edward hadn't really been here, then who was the person who looked like him? I immediately thought back to the strange feeling I had gotten from him. I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time I would hear from this 'Edward' again. But who would want to impersonate him? And why?

Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea hit me and the darkness once again came. Letting out a small sigh of content, I let the darkness consume me again, knowing that Charlie and Edward where okay. That was all I needed to know to enter unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

-----------------------

**There's another chapter I hope you all like! So, what do you guys think? Just who is this impersonator? I know, of course, but it is fun to see what other people think! Don't worry, you will find out soon enough. **

**Yushia-san**


	5. Finally!

Disclaimer: Own it, I do not.

Chapter Five

-Finally!-

It was finally time and I couldn't be any happier.

Well, I suppose there where things that could make me happier, like a certain vampire changing me, but for now I would settle for this.

I was finally getting out of this stupid hospital.

I could list off many reasons why I wanted to get out of this place. Some of the most prominent was the food they served here, if you even wanted to call it food, the plain white walls that made me wish there was at least one painting up to keep my attention, and that annoying beeping where the top three.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I gave the heart monitor a triumphant grin. Soon, that annoying beeping would be gone.

It had been about a week and a half since I had been admitted into the hospital. Before now, I could never understand why people complained so much about it, but now I knew and could certainly sympathize with anyone who had to go through with the experience.

Truth be told, I had already pretty much recovered from my head injury, but they had wanted to keep me longer to make sure I had really been completely healed.

The whole time Edward had been there, never leaving the room. Charlie would visit whenever he could, and I was happy for that. One thing that concerned me, though, was how dark Edward's eyes had gotten recently. I knew he probably had needed to go hunting, but every time I brought it up he refused and said he would go hunting after I got out of the hospital.

"Bella, are you sure you don't feel dizzy? Do you need help walking?" Edward asked as I was finally allowed to leave my bed to get out of the stupid hospital.

"Edward, I'm fine." I replied. I hadn't meant my voice to be so sharp, but the whole time I had been here Edward had been constantly asking how I was feeling.

At first I found it rather flattering that he cared so much, but after a while it began to get rather annoying. Every time I got even the smallest headache he would call for a doctor. When he wasn't at my bedside or sitting down, he would be constantly pacing around the room. Going from one end to the other. Left… Right... Left… Right… I got dizzy just thinking about it.

Still, I was extremely happy he had been there. It gave me someone to talk to, and it made me feel more relaxed just knowing he was there. Yes, I think that the good definitely outweighed the bad. If he hadn't been there I would have been a nervous wreck. Still, sometimes, when Edward was to busy thinking about something to really talk much, my mind wandered.

I still couldn't get over the fact that there had been someone impersonating Edward, at least that was what I _think_ had been happening. I couldn't be for sure, but Edward kept insisting he wasn't here. So, if he wasn't here, and I was sure he had been, then the only thing I could come up with was that someone, for reasons I couldn't figure out, was impersonating Edward.

Every so often when I would think about this I would began to think about the vampire that Jacob had seen when I went to visit him. Could the vampire of had anything to do with this? Or was it just a mere coincidence? I couldn't be for sure, but the thought kept appearing at times when I didn't want it to.

Edward walked with me out of the hospital and I couldn't help but feel content. I always felt that way with Edward. It was one of the things that had made my hospital stay more bearable.

While I was there, Alice had visited numerous times. From what I was told, when the phone call came only Edward and Carlisle had come back and the others had stayed, but after they got back Alice made sure to visit as much as she could. Emmett would visit at times, too, along with Jasper and Esme. It was nice to know that they cared so much.

As I looked up at Edward's dark eyes I was reminded that he needed to go hunting very soon. It was a wonder he had been able to stay in the hospital for so long without going insane. He must have been really determined.

"Edward…" I said. He knew what I meant. He needed to go hunting before something happened and he lost control. He let out an exasperated sigh. I could tell he didn't want to leave me for however long it would take for him to go hunting. He was probably afraid I would get hurt again while he was gone.

"I know, Bella." Edward said, "I will go hunting today. I just want to be sure you get home okay." He continued. He looked at me and did that unfair thing with his eyes and I couldn't help but give in.

"Cheater…" I mumbled, still thoroughly dazzled by his eyes. I could never think right when he did that. He smiled my favorite at me and I could tell he was enjoying this.

I got into his car, which was his silver Volvo, and prided myself that I didn't slip. I shot him a 'told-you-so' look as I buckled myself in. He had been beside me as I climbed in, as if he had been sure I was going to slip and hit my head again. Smiling, he got into the driver's side of the car.

Soon, we where driving to my house. It didn't take us long to get there because of his driving.

As I got out of his car and shut the door, he picked me up bridal-style and proceeded to carry me up to my room.

"I can walk myself, you know." I mumbled as I was carried against my will up the stairs.

"I am not sure I trust you with the stairs." He joked as he looked down at me. Darn it! He was doing the thing with his eyes again. I quickly averted my eyes. I could not give in! I was not as helpless as everyone made me out to be. Still, no matter how hard I fought it, my eyes found their way back to his and I felt my resolve weakening.

As I didn't say anything, he chuckled at me and I felt the blood run to my cheeks. By now we where in my room and he laid me gently on my bed.

"I will try not to be long, try not to get into any trouble while I am gone." Edward said. The way he looked at me I couldn't help but agree. Satisfied that I was as safe as I could get, he said a quick 'good bye' and walked over to the window.

He looked at me once more just as he was about to jump out the window. Our eyes met for a moment before he jumped out of the window to go to wherever he went to go hunting.

Sighing, I looked up at the ceiling. Oh great, I already found myself bored. Just great… Out of boredom, I quickly found myself humming the lullaby Edward had written for me. It didn't sound as good as the original thing, or as good as when Edward hummed it to me, but it managed to keep me comforted.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time I stopped humming it was beginning to get dark. Charlie wasn't home yet, but I was sure he would be soon. I knew I should make dinner, but I found myself not hungry. It was kind of ironic, I had been complaining about the hospital food so much and when I was finally able to eat normal food that didn't look like it was going to crawl off the plate I wasn't hungry.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my window opening. 'Is Edward back already?' I thought curiously to myself. My eyes drifted over to my window to see a dark shadow that I could just make out to be Edward. I was a little surprised. I had found myself believing it would take even more time for him to hunt. He must have been really rushing it.

As he managed to get in I was met with golden eyes, showing that he had, indeed, hunted. But as I looked at him, a wave of unease hit me. It was the same feeling I had gotten when I had first seen 'Edward' when he had 'not really went on his trip.'

I immediately felt myself tense up. Was this who I believed to be the imposter? I looked him over and saw nothing wrong with how he looked. I forced myself to calm down.

_You are just being paranoid._ I thought sternly to myself. Still, as I watched him the unease continued to stay.

"Hello, Edward." I greeted him. He smiled his dazzling smile at me and I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. Still, I felt myself melt under the smile.

"Hello, Bella. I got back from hunting as soon as I could." He said in his wonderful voice. One again, I felt as if something was wrong. Nothing seemed to be different, though. This was probably going to bug me for the rest of the night.

"That's nice. I missed you." I added the last part with a small blush. No matter how true the last part was, I hadn't really meant to say it. He chuckled lightly at me and I looked at the ceiling in embarrassment. Then, he stopped chuckling.

"I missed you, too." He replied. I couldn't help but feel there where two meanings behind his words, but I didn't press the matter. I was too happy that he was already back. I felt his cold arms embrace me and sighed in content.

I tried to reply to him, but I felt myself much to relaxed. The feeling of unease was now fully pushed to the back of my mind as I laid in his arms. I wished I could of stayed like this forever. Suddenly, I looked up into his eyes and noticed something different. They didn't seem to be happy or content, but another emotion I couldn't describe. It was like the way a predator would look at prey. Suddenly, I felt myself become very scared.

I was about to scream when I heard the door downstairs open and close, signaling that Charlie was home. Apparently, 'Edward' heard it, too and was gone in a second.

Eyes wide, I stared in shock of where the imposter had been just seconds ago. I heard Charlie's footsteps come up the steps, probably wanting to see how I was since I just got out of the hospital.

It was then I realized just how close to death I had gotten.

Now, I was really scared. I could feel myself shaking. It was then Charlie opened the door and walked in the room.

"Bella?" He said, his voice worried. I could tell he was looking at me, even though my body was facing away from the door. I stole a glance at the mirror a little ways away and noticed now pale I was.

I had always been a pale person and living in Forks certainly hadn't helped that, but now I looked as if I had just seen a ghost. _Or just came back from the brink of death. _I thought to myself.

I tried to calm myself down, but I kept shaking. I could tell by now Charlie was really getting worried. I heard Charlie run out of the room and down the steps, probably going to call the hospital. It was at this time I really felt like I could faint, but I didn't.

I couldn't understand why this made me so scared. I had been close to death other times as well. Maybe it was because the person who almost killed me looked like Edward. No matter the reason, I was scared. _Very_ scared.

I didn't dare move. It wasn't because I didn't want to, but it felt as if I was glued to the floor. I kept telling myself that it wasn't really Edward, and I knew it wasn't, but my body didn't seem to agree with my heart and mind. I felt sick to my stomach.

It was then that I felt the new cell phone I had just recently gotten from Edward go off. It seemed to break me out of my trance. Still shaking, I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello." My voice surprised me. It was very shaky and very scared. I knew no amount of self-control could change that at the moment.

"Bella!" It was Edward. From the tone of his voice, I guessed Alice had gotten the vision. It didn't surprise me. Of course she would see something as important as this. The next thing I did would probably be the most embarrassing thing I would ever do in my life, even though it was completely normal for what had just happened to me.

I fainted.

The last thing I heard was the sound of an ambulance coming, Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs, and the frantic voice of Edward since my phone was still open.

----------------------

**And so more of the plot unfolds! How will Bella deal with this? I would like to apologize if some of the characters are a little OOC. I have been trying to keep them as in character as possible, but it isn't the easiest thing to do. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Yushia-san**


	6. Not Again!

Disclaimer- Only in my dreams would I ever own something as wonderful as this book.

Chapter Six

-Not Again!-

Once again, I was in the hospital. Though, this time I wouldn't be here as long. I was only here because of how Charlie had seen me shaking so much and the fact that I had fainted.

I had managed to come up with a convincing enough story I could tell Charlie and everyone else who wasn't a vampire.

My alibi was that I had thought I had heard a crash and went to look to see what it was. Then, a mouse jumped out at me, scaring me with my 'fear' of rats. Even though I had no such fear. Still, it worked and people seemed to believe me. Of course, the Cullens knew about everything that had happened. I hadn't told them, but that was only because I hadn't gotten any chance to. No, they knew because Alice had told them about her vision of what had happened.

While I told everyone my version of what had happened, Edward sat not far off. His eyes where now a pretty golden, showing that he had hunted successfully. I could tell he was furious with himself for not being there.

Needless to say, I wasn't at the hospital very long, to my relief. When they finally let me back out, I was constantly under Edward's watchful gaze. I could tell from the moment I walked out the hospital doors he was planning to follow me everywhere I went. I wondered if I would ever have a moment alone again.

"You know, you can't watch me forever. You are going to have to go hunting sometime." I commented as we once again walked out the hospital. I noticed that I seemed to be walking out of the hospital a lot lately. I hoped this wouldn't become a habit.

"When I am not going to be able to watch you I will send Alice." Edward answered promptly. He had obviously thought hard about this. I racked my brain for a reply, and eventually thought of something.

"You know, there are some classes I don't have you in." Perhaps I would get a moment to myself after all, that is if during those classes Mike would find it in his heart to leave me alone. As I said this, though, his gaze hardened. He obviously hadn't thought about that, but he seemed to come up with a solution quickly.

"I will get transferred into all of your classes." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Not being able to think of anything else, I let out a sigh of frustration. I always enjoyed when Edward was with me, but right now he was being a little over-protective. Plus, I wanted at least a little bit of time alone where a vampire wasn't watching my every move.

Sensing my frustration, Edward turned his gaze on me. I was a little taken aback by all the emotions that shown clearly on this face and in his eyes. Frustration, sadness, anger, fear, it was all there. Over all, he looked completely and utterly defeated.

"Bella," His voice was just as painful as the emotions I had just seen "you almost _died_! It would never of happened if I would have been there! I do not want to get back from a hunting trip to find you dead. I _will_ protect you." From the way he said it, it took all I had not to just break down crying right there. I could tell he had really been worried. I felt horrible for putting him through that.

After he said this, I found myself unable to come up with a reply. I guess you could say I was stunned into silence. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything, he turned his gaze away from me and to his car, since we had just gotten to the car.

Edward gracefully opened the door and picked me up by the waist. He swiftly placed me inside and bucked me in. I was still to stunned from his earlier words to complain much. I noticed vaguely that when he picked me up to place me in the car that he seemed to be treating me like a glass doll, as if I would break at any moment.

Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from him at the moment, he was still shaken up by my near-death experience. I was still shaken up by it as well, but he seemed to be taking it even harder.

The drive to my house was silent. Neither of us seemed willing to break the silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence, either. I fidgeted in my seat a little. I could tell Edward was tense. It was evident from the way he gripped the steering wheel. I was half afraid it would break in two.

The time trickled away slowly, it seemed as if the car ride would last for eternity. Both of us where lost in our own thoughts for most of the ride.

When we finally got to my house, I was about to open the car door when Edward opened it for me. I stumbled rather ungracefully out of the car. Edward was keeping extremely close to me, as if fearing that one wrong move of getting out of the car would seriously hurt me.

Well, okay, it had before, but that wasn't the point.

Besides, I had been getting into the car at the time.

I let Edward lead me into the house and up the steps and to my room. His concerned gaze never left me the whole time. I felt my mouth twist into a small, almost unnoticeable, frown.

Since I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when my foot seemed to trip over thin air until I was about to hit the stairs. It seemed that Edward noticed, though. I was breathed a sigh of relief as I felt his strong arms catch me.

"Bella, you need to be more careful." Edward scolded. I was a little surprised when he didn't joke about my clumsiness. Of course, he did seem to have a lot on his mind right now. Deciding to try and lighten the mood a bit, I stuck my tongue out at him in a very child like manor. He smiled at me a bit before placing me back on my feet.

We walked the rest of the way up to my room without anything else happening. When we finally got there he sat on my bed. I sat right beside him and snuggled into his chest, inhaling his wonderful sent. I was in heaven right now. I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and looked up at Edward's amused face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he thought was so funny. Still, I think I preferred him laughing at me then to when he was so serious. He simply shook his head, giving no answer to my question. After that, we sat making small talk while I was curled up against him.

"Edward?" I asked, an idea forming in my head. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"We should go to the meadow now. It would make everything seem even more perfect." I said, knowing the statement was true. I was glad that he was slowly going out of his extremely over-protective boyfriend mode that he had been in. Though I was sure it would be back very soon, so I wanted to use whatever time Edward was fully relaxed to it's full extent.

Chuckling slighting, he agreed. We both walked back out to his car and I prided myself when I didn't trip the whole way. Maybe there was hope for me yet... Or not.

Edward smiled an amused smile as me when I pointed this fact out. I got into his car and noticed that he still was standing close by, watching for any sign that I was about to slip. I wondered for a moment if this was going to happen every time I tried getting in or out of a car.

"So…" I said once we where both in his car and had started driving. I was trying to think of a way to start up a conversation, but came up blank. I knew that if the car ride was silent, Edward might go into over-protective boyfriend mode again. That would certainly ruin the mood when we got to our meadow. So, in my desperation, I said what might have been the worst possible thing I could of said at the time.

"How has your day been?" His gaze immediately hardened. After I said it I mentally slapped myself. How could I of let _that_ slip past my mouth? I thought I was trying to keep him out of this over-protective boyfriend mode, not bring him back in it! I could have said something else, even if it was even cornier or something! Anything would have been better! Even a 'So how's the weather?' would have been better than that!

After a couple moments of silence I knew he probably wasn't going to reply to my question. I was kind of glad he didn't. No doubt it would lead to a rant about my safety and such. _Okay, I need to think of a safer topic._ I thought to myself. But what could I talk about that wouldn't lead to a subject that I didn't really want to get into?

It seemed that I didn't need to think of anything after all, because at that moment the Volvo stopped, signaling we were where we needed to be to get out. I unbuckled myself and reach out to open the door when it was opened for me. I mentally sighed. It seemed he had gone back into over-protective boyfriend mode. Maybe when we got to the meadow I would be able to snap him out of it again. _At least I hope…_ I thought desperately

I climbed out of the Volvo carefully, not wanting to do anything that would bring him any farther into the curse that was over-protectiveness. His piercing eyes watched my every move. Once again I wondered if I would ever be able to get in or out of a car without him standing so close to make sure I didn't trip.

"Get on." He said. It wasn't in a commanding tone or anything, but the briefness of it made me wonder what was going through his mind. I nodded and walked to where he was standing. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall during the ride. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I fell, even though I knew Edward would never let me fall.

Once I was secured, he game me a moment to close my eyes and we were off. I was glad my eyes where not open. I could just picture in my mind the trees flying past us, just seeming to miss us by inches. I also didn't need to open my eyes to know Edward probably had a calm expression on his face. Running like this was second nature to him.

Suddenly, I felt that we had stopped. As if to confirm it, Edward spoke. "We're here, you can open your eyes." His voice was calming and I couldn't help but smile in delight when I opened my eyes.

The meadow was just as magnificent as when I had last seen it. If anything, it was even more beautiful. The thought made me smile. Edward gently laid me in the grass. I sighed in content, vaguely remembering the last time I had been here. It was when Edward had told her he had to leave for a week. After all that had happened since then, that seemed like such a long time ago, even though it had only been about two weeks.

Edward sat next to me and I laid my head contently on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh of relief as I did so. Being with Edward truly was wonderful. Everything that had been happening to me recently seemed to wash from my memory and the only thing that mattered was the fact that he was with me.

Sure, it might sound a little selfish, but suddenly the thought of having him around all the time, even if it was to protect me from some vampire that looked just like him, was wonderful.

I let my eyes wander up into his and met his gaze. It seemed he had been looking at me, as well. He moved his arm so that it was around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he did so. I was now in his lap and I snuggled my head contently in his chest. I breathed in his wonderful scent that always sent chills down my spine.

"Bella…" By his tone, it didn't seem like he was wanting to get my attention, but thinking about something. Curious, I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice showing my curiosity. He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"I was just thinking." He replied. It seemed he didn't really want to get into the subject, but it seemed having just this as his answer hadn't filled my curiosity.

"About what?" I asked him. Once again, there was hesitation as he spoke.

"It's just…" Another pause. "Bella, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. No one else can do all the things you do for me. I don't want to loose you." He said, his voice showing just how truthful his statement was.

I was about to reply, to tell him that it would be all right, that I would always be with him, anything to make him feel more clam, but I was interrupted by a low growl coming from his throat. A little startled, I followed where his eyes where pointed fixedly and saw a small blur.

It seemed someone had been watching us.

--------------------

**Well, that's all for this chapter! I hope you liked it. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I don't know if I will be able to get the next one up by tomorrow or if you will have to wait until Monday (I can't get an internet connection on my laptop on weekends unless I go to the library. I am too lazy to walk.). So, I will type the next one as fast as I can without it being to rushed, but I have a book report I have to finish. –Sighs- So, until next time!**

**Yushia-san**


	7. Who Was It?

Disclaimer- Sure, I might have dreams about owning it, but I am afraid these dreams are not reality.

Chapter Seven

-Who was it?-

I felt fear grip me as I looked at the spot where the blur had been. I could tell Edward was currently having an inner battle with himself. I didn't need to ask him to know what it was about. He was trying to decide if he should chase after the vampire or risk leaving me alone. After a couple of seconds, it seemed he made up his mind.

"Stay here." He commanded. I nodded, too shocked to do much else. He probably figured I would be in danger anyway if he let whoever it was get away. In the blink of an eye he rose to his feet and took off in the direction the blur had gone.

In my head, I was reminded of what I was told when I had watched the Cullens play baseball. Edward was the fastest out of the family. I hoped this person, whoever it was, wasn't faster. It wouldn't be good if he was, that was for sure.

By now, I could feel my heart beating against my chest. It was beating so loud I was afraid it would burst out of my chest. I was sure everyone in a mile radius could hear it.

Once again I wondered why this scared me so much. I recalled other life-threatening incidents I had gone through at other times and couldn't help but wonder what made me so afraid of this one. Once again the possibility that it was because he looked so much like Edward appeared in my mind. It would certainly be horrible to be killed by the one I loved, that was for sure.

_No!_ I scolded myself_ Edward would never hurt me! This imposter is making me think crazy!_ Yes, that was an understatement. It was especially horrible because I was still trying to get over when Edward had left me for my 'own good.'

Now, don't get me wrong. I still loved Edward so much it hurt, but the nagging voice in the back of my mind liked to appear at times like this. It always reminded me that he had left, and could leave again if he really wanted to. Of course, he had told me many times he would never do that again, but a girl couldn't help but wonder at times.

I sat there, absorbed in my thoughts, for what seemed like forever. Time seemed to be going especially slow as fear for Edward's safety came to my mind. Suddenly, I knew why he had been acting the way he did when he was so worried about me. After all, I was feeling the same fear at the moment. The many possibilities of what could happen appeared in my mind and increased my dread.

Even though it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes, it felt like it had been hours as Edward stepped out of the trees. I was instantly met with a wave of relief. _He's okay!_ I thought happily. What happened next seemed to happen in the time span of a second.

Our eyes met and I knew at once it wasn't Edward. He jumped, obviously to attack me, but then another blur jumped on him and was quickly followed by a second blur. Obviously, everyone in this meadow besides me where vampires to be going so fast.

Then, another blur appeared. It seemed someone else had arrived. They where all going so fast that I couldn't tell what was going on. I wish I could tell what was going on, or at least identify who all the blurs where. I couldn't tell if we where outnumbered, or if we where doing the outnumbering, or if there was an even number of both groups.

I mentally cursed my human senses. If I was a vampire at least I would have been able to tell what was going on, or have been able to defend myself. Still, no matter how much I wanted to be a vampire, I wasn't and I didn't think that would change any time soon.

So, being the human that I am, I watched powerlessly as a battle occurred. I only knew of one of the blurs to be the imposter. I figured my Edward was probably fighting as well. Still, I couldn't tell who the others where. I felt fear well up inside me, more prominent than ever. The odd thing was that it wasn't me I was scared for, but Edward.

I didn't have to think about it to know Edward was probably as worried about me as I was about him. Even with what was happening, I could almost laugh at this. We where both more worried about each other than our own lives.

I desperately wished I could somehow help Edward, but I knew I would only get in the way if I tried. As I watched the fight take place with wide eyes I couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the Cullens were.

As if called by my thoughts, I saw the shape of Carlisle step out of the woods and into the clearing. He was quickly followed by four others that I just made out to be Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme.

It seemed the other vampires seemed to notice this as well. Two of them broke free from the fighting and ran, leaving just two vampires left. One that was left was, of course, Edward, but the other one surprised me.

Rosalie was standing there, looking very beat up from the fight that had taken place. I almost felt my jaw drop to the ground. Rosalie had been fighting to help protect me! Since when did she help to protect me? I knew she had been feeling guilty about the whole Italy thing where she had told Edward that I had 'died', but I didn't know she felt as guilty as to help protect me.

I watched, still in shock, as Edward looked as if he was about to chase after the two other vampires again. Carlisle stopped him, though. Alice, seeing me, ran over to me and was beside me in the blink of an eye.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, wrapping me in a tight hug "I was afraid we wouldn't get here in time!" After she spoke, she broke the hug. I gave her a small smile, silently reassuring her I was okay.

I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw that Edward and Carlisle seemed to be having an argument. I couldn't tell what was being said because they where both speaking too fast for human ears, making a low humming sound. I heard a small gasp emanate from the vampires around me as Edward said something that Rosalie seemed to agree with. I figured it had to do with the two vampires that we had just encountered.

"They are saying Victoria was one of the vampires fighting." Alice mumbled in my ear, obviously seeing my confusion. I nodded my thanks and continued to try and hear what the others where saying without much success.

"There are others, they just were not with them at the time. Edward saw it in their minds." Alice mumbled again. I was a little shock about this.

"How many more?" I asked, almost dreading the answer. My voice was a whisper as well, so I wouldn't disturb the other vampires that were continuing to discuss something.

Alice shrugged in response, showing that she didn't know. The thought worried me. What if there where a lot more? Surely the Cullens wouldn't be able to take on a lot of vampires at once.

_You know, they are doing this for you._ A voice in the back of my mind said. I thought immediately sent a pang of dread through me. That's right, they where doing this on my behalf. If it were not for me they probably wouldn't have to worry about any of this.

I let out a small sigh, suddenly feeling very guilty. Once again I was the weak, fragile human that everyone had to protect. Didn't they realize that by doing this they where putting themselves in danger as well? And they said I didn't have any sense of self-preservation.

"They are talking about what they should do." Alice said, breaking me from my thoughts. From the look on her face, she had guessed what I was thinking about. She didn't seem to pleased about it, either, but she kept her mouth shut.

Once again I tried to pick up on what they where saying, but couldn't. I felt myself become frustrated. Why couldn't vampires talk slower? A small frown crossed my face, but it went unnoticed by everyone except Alice who was right beside me.

"Don't worry, it will be okay." Alice said. I knew she meant to comfort me, but her words didn't bring any comfort. I was too worried for them to bring me much comfort. I could practically feel the worry rolling off of me. As I looked at the vampires once more, I could tell that Jasper was feeling me emotions. I could tell because he was acting a little fidgety. I felt a wave of calm overcome me and mentally thanked Jasper.

Then, the vampires voices stopped, showing they where done with their conversation. I looked up at Alice, confused at what they had talked about. She shook her head in a way that I got what she meant. Edward would tell me when we were alone.

It was then that Edward came over to my side, a pained expression on his angelic face. I wished desperately that I could do something to take away his worry, but there wasn't much I could do right now. I knew that. I noticed that as Edward came to my side Alice left me and walked back over to her family who where now murmuring to each other.

"Bella…" His voice expressed his worry. I once again felt the urge to do something to take away his worry. It was to bad I was the cause of it. He looked like he was going to say something else, but stopped himself. He seemed to struggle with something to say before speaking again.

"Lets take you home." He finally said. I noticed he seemed to be averting my eyes as he said this. I simply nodded. I was still kind of in shock from everything that was happening. I guess that was only to be expected, but still…

I let him situate me on his back so he could carry me while he was running, then we were off. I had just enough time to close my eyes before everything began whirling past me. I noticed right before I closed my eyes that everyone else looked like they where about to run, too. It looked as if we were going to have an escort.

Once again I felt a pang of dread run through me. The voice in the back of my mind once again reminded me that they where doing this for me and that they wouldn't have to if it weren't for me. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind, because he certainly wouldn't like my thoughts, that was for sure.

When we stopped, I found myself beside his Volvo. He set me back on the ground and opened the door for me. I got in, making sure to be careful as I did so.

As he drove us back to my house the silence seemed deafening. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what, especially after what had just taken place. I kept looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look like he was in the best condition after the fight he had just taken place in. I knew he would be okay, he was a vampire after all, but I was still a little worried about him.

We got to my house and up to my room. We both sat down on my bed and I leaned over and buried my head in my chest. It was then that all the pent up emotions from day seemed to burst. I felt tears appear in my eyes and make his shirt wet as I cried into it. Immediately concerned, he gently lifted my head from his shirt and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Concern and worry was very apparent in his voice as he looked at my eyes, as if looking for any sign that would tell him what was wrong.

"I was so worried…" I managed to say through my tears. The statement was extremely truthful I had been so scared for Edward's safety. If he was gone I didn't know what I would do.

"Bella, you didn't have to worry. I wouldn't let them get to you." He replied, obviously thinking that when I said it I meant I had been worried for my own life. I was quick to correct him.

"No, I though I was going to loose you…" I said through my tears. No matter how over-protective he could be, I still loved him so much it hurt. This statement seemed to stun him.

"Bella…" He said, a little shock in his voice. I felt the tears run freely and felt him pull me closer to my chest. We sat like that for a while. After a while I stopped crying and looked back up at him.

"Edward?" I asked to get his attention. My voice was a little weak from the crying I had done.

"Yes?" He asked immediately. I paused for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to talk about the subject but wanting to know at the same time.

"What did you and your family talk about? Alice told me a little bit, but she didn't tell me everything." I finally said. His face hardened for a moment, but he replied.

"The person who has been trying to impersonate me recently was a vampire. He has the ability to shape-shift, but when he does it, it takes about a day for him to completely transform into whomever he is trying to impersonate. Victoria got him to work with her." He said. I could tell there was more he was more he wasn't telling me. Determined to know everything, I spoke.

"And?" I questioned. I wanted to know everything about this. After all, it seemed to involve me a lot more than I had originally thought. He paused for a moment, as if wondering if he should tell me, but he must of decided it would be better to.

"He thought it was a _game._" Edward's voice was filled with hatred for the vampire that had impersonated him "When he agreed to try and" Edward paused, not liking what he was about to say "and kill you he thought it would be fun to play. He wanted to see if you would guess it wasn't me. Then, he would kill you. If you wouldn't of fallen out of the car that day, you would of died. He had planned on taking you into the forest, but other people where in the parking lot when you fell, so he had to bring you to the hospital."

The words sent chills down my spine. It seemed as if, for once, my klutziness had saved me. I knew there was still more Edward wasn't telling me yet, but I decided to leave it at that for tonight. I was already to shaken up. Plus, I was starting to get tired. I felt my eyelids become heavy and soon fell asleep in Edward's chest.

----------------

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if you are a little confused by everything that happened in the chapter, but I did my best. Well, at least things are starting to become a little clearer. It will get better in upcoming chapters, don't worry. I am just getting started. I plan on having a decent amount of chapters still to come. So, until next time!**

**Yushia-san**


	8. Shopping With Alice

Disclaimer: Own it, I do not.

Chapter Eight

-Shopping With Alice-

When I felt myself wake up the first thing I noticed was that Edward's cold arms were not around me. I forced my eyes open to see if he was in the rocking chair and felt my eyes widened when I saw he wasn't there.

Somewhat scared as to where he could be at, I quickly jumped out of my bed and quickly searched my room. After about a couple of seconds I was sure he wasn't in my room. Somewhat panicked, my mind began trying to come up with reasons that he might not be here.

_Calm down, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this._ The rational part of my mind told me. I forced myself to calm down. More calmly this time, my eyes scanned the room for any sign of a note or something. Then, I spotted a bit of white that I immediately made out to be paper lying on my windowsill. I mentally scolded myself for not noticing it before and quickly walked over to it.

Almost immediately I recognized Edward's neat handwriting on the paper. Sighing in relief, I picked up the paper and began reading it.

_Bella,_

_There is something I have to go do. I will tell you about it once I get back. Alice should be arriving shortly. Make sure you don't get into trouble._

_Yours forever,_

_Edward _

Well, that was certainly short and to the point. I wondered what he could possibly of had to do. Then, I remembered what else the letter said. Alice would be coming over soon. If she wasn't here yet he must of left right before I woke up. I groaned in annoyance. I guess he had meant it when he said that whenever he wouldn't be able to watch me he would send someone else to do it.

As if on cue, my bedroom door opened to reveal a happy looking Alice. I looked at her questioningly, but she seemed to take no notice as she danced inside.

"Hello, Bella!" She greeted me cheerfully. I managed a small smile.

"Hello." I replied. I tried to keep the curiosity out of my voice, but failed miserably. What could Edward be doing? He knew I hated surprises. One thing was for sure, Alice sure seemed happy about whatever it was. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. After all, Alice's definition of 'fun' was usually taking me shopping and using me as her personal Barbie doll.

_Yes, _I reflected, _definitely _not_ fun._ I felt my mouth move into a slight frown. What was being planned? Probably sensing my curiosity, she gave me a mysterious smile.

"Sorry, Bella. It's a secret." She said mysteriously. After she said that she winked and the mysterious smile disappeared from her face. Oh how I wished sometimes I had the power to read minds like Edward could. He didn't know how well he had it.

"Fine." I said with a sigh that clearly said 'I give up.' She smiled at this and quickly led me to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She pulled me out of my room so fast I just barely had enough time to grab the things I would need.

She practically dragged me to the bathroom. _Well, at least this way I don't have to worry about tripping._ I couldn't help but think as I was dragged along. I couldn't help but smile. Of course, I just had to think about the good thing that came with my being 'kidnapped' by my boyfriend's sister.

After a few moments I found myself in the bathroom. The bathroom door shut and I heard a small 'click' signaling it had been locked. I sighed and turned on the shower. Yep. Alice was definitely excited. No good could come of this.

After I finished undressing, I stepped into the warm shower and let out a content sigh. I used my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. Soon, I was finished. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before getting into my clothes.

As soon as I unlocked the bathroom door it burst open, taking me by surprise. I barely got out of the way as Alice strolled in. She paused for a moment to look over me. I felt myself stiffen under her gaze.

"We definitely need to go shopping," Alice commented after a moment, then her face brightened "But first, we need to do your hair!"

I began trying to tell her that I was perfectly fine, but my pleas where met with deaf ears as Alice pulled me out the door and back into my room. Once I was in my room brushes and combs immediately began attacking my hair.

I continued to try and protest, but it was no use. By the time Alice finally deemed me suitable, I was feeling truly sorry for all the Barbie dolls out there.

"Done!" Alice said happily. I let out a sigh of relief. It was finally over…

"Now it's time to go shopping!" Alice announced. I felt my eyes widen. Of course, I finish with one thing and she wants to take me to do something else. Just perfect…

"Are you sure Charlie will let me go? After all, he still isn't completely happy with me after the whole motorcycle thing…" I said, using the only excuse I had to possibly get out of this. She continued to look unfazed, though.

"I already asked him. He agreed." She replied simply. I let out a small groan, not being able to think of another excuse.

_Gee, thanks a lot, Charlie._ I thought sarcastically. Weren't parents supposed to protect you from these sorts of things?

"Oh, come on, Bella. It's not that bad." Alice said in what I would assume to be a fake scolding voice "Besides, I can't do anything too bad or Edward might kill me." She joked. I let out a small smile, but I still wasn't too happy about shopping.

"You know I hate it when you spend money on me." I complained.

"But you will look so nice!" Alice exclaimed. I gave her a look that said clearly 'are you crazy?' but she seemed to take no notice. She seemed to be too busy thinking of which stores would be the best to go to.

"Lets go!" Alice finally announced. Before I could reply, I was being dragged down the stairs by the pixie-like vampire. It was actually amazing how such a small girl could posses so much strength.

Because of how fast Alice was and the fact that she was dragging me, we soon reached her car. I got into the car, knowing there was probably no point in arguing any more. Alice, like many vampires I knew, enjoyed speed. So in a trip that would usually take a lot longer, we arrived to our destination rather quickly. During the ride, Alice and I talked about many things, but it was only half-heartedly on my part for two reasons. One, I didn't want to shop or have Alice spend money on me in any way, and two was that Edward wasn't there. Though, with the second I felt kind of pathetic for thinking like that, even if it was true.

Once we were there Alice proceeded to drag me(not literarily this time) into the store. Almost immediately I was blinded by the sheer number of clothes that where in the store. They didn't look cheep, either.

"Alice…" I warned, my voice showing my dislike. It really was too bad she was to busy throwing many clothes at me to really pay attention to what I was saying.

After a while of getting clothes thrown at me I was beginning to wonder if I could hold anymore. Then, the barrage of clothes stopped. My load became lighter as Alice took them from me and brought me to the dressing room to try them on. On the way I once again tried to dissuade Alice, but nothing seemed to work. I sighed. Where was Edward when you really needed him?

I was practically thrown into one of the stalls and watched as the door shut behind me. After this happened a dress was thrown over the stall door. I caught it just before it hit the ground. I looked at it, and then I saw the price tag on it. I nearly dropped it in shock when I saw the price.

"Alice! Do you know how much this costs?" I asked, still in disbelief at the number I saw. There was no way I would ever be able to pay this back. I suppose I was right when I said all the outfits looked expensive…

"Not really, but that doesn't matter! Just try it on!" Came Alice's voice from the other side of the stall. I felt like rolling my eyes. Of course, typical Alice response. Of course the price mattered!

"Alice, I would never be able to pay you back for this." I said as I eyed the dress with distress. It certainly was beautiful, but I didn't feel right having Alice buy something so expensive for me.

"I am not going to let you even try to pay me back if we buy it. Just try it on." I heard Alice say. Knowing I wouldn't win this battle, I sighed and began trying to put on the dress. After about a minute I successfully got the outfit on without damaging it in any way, to my relief.

I was kind of reluctant to show Alice. After all, compared to her… well, perfect ness, I was really no comparison. Still, I opened the stall door and presented myself to her. She smiled widely when she saw me, but for what I am not really sure. After all, I didn't look that good, did I?

The dress was nice-looking, that was for sure. If I looked good in any way, it would only be because of this outfit. It was light blue and seemed to fit me perfectly. Since I didn't know cloth very well, I wasn't very sure what it was made out of, but I could tell the cloth was expensive because it was nice to the touch and smooth looking. It stopped at my knees and was long-sleeved. The area around the neck was somewhat loose and high, making it almost look like a turtle neck t-shirt. And last but not least was that near the bottom right of the dress where a few small butterflies that had been made out of what looked to be onyx stone.

"It looks so good on you, Bella!" Alice commented rather loudly. Because of how loud she said it many of the people in the dressing room turned to look at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I saw this. People then began to either just look at me or comment me. My face just got redder as this happened. Why did there have to be so many people here? It seemed that luck just was not on my side. Of course, was it ever? I swear someone up there hated me.

"I'm getting that for you!" Alice said happily. I was currently too embarrassed to complain. Why did I ever agree to this? Oh, that was right. I didn't.

Alice shooed me back inside the stall to try on more outfits. She threw another outfit over the door and I once again managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. I got out of my previous dress and began to try on the other outfit.

The rest of my experience of trying on outfits was kind of a blur. It seemed to happen so fast, and yet agonizingly slow at the same time. It was especially embarrassing because after I had tried on my first outfit people seemed to want to watch me try on clothes. It didn't help that Alice seemed to be helping them with comments about my looks. Luckily, like most dressing rooms, this was a girl-only dressing room so no boys where watching me or anything. I could just imagine what Edward would say if boys watched me as well. I could tell you it wasn't the prettiest thing. Jealousy wasn't the best thing with Edward. That was certainly true.

Finally, after about an hour, it was over.

Alice took all the clothes she was going to buy for me and took them to the counter with me following. Or, at least I _had_ been following her, but I quickly lost her in the crowds. I began trying to spot her again, but unfortunately without success. It seemed that, once again, luck was not on my side. This just wasn't my day.

In my worry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and felt myself bump into someone. "Ow…" I mumbled to myself as I fell backwards and hit the ground. Really, shouldn't I be immune to the slight pain I always experienced when I hit the ground by now? Maybe I had been getting soft because I was so used to Edward catching me…

"Are you okay?" Asked the person I bumped into. I looked up at the person and felt my eyes widen. The person reminded me of the Cullens in the fact that he was an unbelievably beautiful person. I wondered for a moment if he was a vampire. I quickly looked at his eyes and knew he wasn't when I saw green eyes. Though, he seemed certainly pale enough to be a vampire. For some reason, this fact concerned me.

"I'm fine." I replied, keeping my voice as polite as possible. "I just kind of lost my friend in the crowds. I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"It's okay." He said, giving me a brilliant smile. To most girls, it probably would have made them melt, but it only made me think about how much better Edward's smile was. He held out his hand to help me off my position on the ground. I took it and let him help me to my feet.

"I'm William, but my friends call me Will." He said, being polite. I decided I should tell him my name since I _had_ bumped into him, after all.

"My name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella." I replied, keeping my voice as polite as his was. He looked as if he was about to reply, when I my name rang through the crowds.

"Bella!" Came Alice's voice as she spotted me. I turned my head to where her voice was and saw her walking towards me. The clothes where now in bags, showing she had just finished buying them.

"Oh! There's Alice. I guess I will see you later." I said with a small wave. Of course, I didn't actually mean I would meet him later, but it seemed like the right thing to say. He nodded and seemed to disappear in the crowds as Alice finally came beside me.

"Sorry it took so long for me to find you, when I noticed you where not there I was already getting the clothes checked out." Alice explained. I shook my head.

"I don't mind, I just don't know if we should let Edward know that you 'lost' me." I joked. She let out a small laugh.

"That might be best." She agreed. She obviously didn't want to face Edward's wrath. I couldn't really blame her.

"So, who was that you were talking to?" Said the ever-curious Alice.

"Oh, well when I went looking for you I accidentally bumped into him. He said his name is William, but to call him Will." I informed her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, but it passed as soon as it appeared.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Edward about that, either." Alice joked; reminding me of the over-protectiveness Edward had been experiencing lately. I let out a small laugh as I pictured Edward's reaction.

"Probably." I agreed.

-------------------

**There is the end to chapter eight. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, I have to admit, I was kind of disappointed about the reviews, or should I say lack of reviews, I got last chapter. Was it really that bad? It makes me wonder if you guys really like the story or not. I mean, only _two_ reviews. It kind of put a damper on my mood. Believe it or not, reviews seem to inspire me to write. Still, I appreciate the reviews I _did_ get . Anyway, I kind of wanted to make a chapter that was happier with all the really serious chapters I have been making lately. I think I accomplished that, but I am not really sure. Also, about this William person, if all goes according to plan he will play a bigger part in chapters to come. Don't worry, though! Edward and Bella will always be together. If you ever doubt that, just close you eyes and think 'Edward.' It always works for me. Also, sorry it took so long to update! If you want to know the truth, I have had this chapter written since last weekend, but havent found the time to put it up. Anyway, until next time!**

**Yushia-san**


End file.
